Christmas Time for the Demigods!
by iamfandom
Summary: PERCABETH FrAZEL JASPER CONTINUinG AS CHRISTMAS GETS CLOSER!
1. A Carriage Ride Through the Park

I Don't Need This- Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on my bunk in the Athena cabin. She still had millions of documents and spreadsheets to go through for Daedlus. Percy had gone home for the fall season after the Titan War, and wouldn't be back till December first. She really missed him, busting through her cabin door and pulling her off her bed and taking her to somewhere in camp. Usually the beach. Although I loved summertime, being a Cali girl, she preferred the fall and winter. The long sleeves and the colorful trees. I sat and typed away until someone, that someone being Thalia, my only real fall friend, busted through the door. Silena followed close behind.

"What are you two doing together?" I asked.

"We need to get you off that bed, and we need to go out!" Thalia said. I sighed. I really didn't want to do this.

"We are going shopping!" Silena squealed.

"No, no we are just looking for new clothing. Not "shopping"." Thalia said putting quotation marks around shopping.

Silena rolled her eyes.

"I don't need new clothes. I have billions of camp half-blood Ts." I said looking down at my computer.

"Yes, yes you do. And since I have a feeling that you will be doing a lot of "going out" this winter season, you need going out clothes. Not Camp Half-Blood T-shirts." Silena said.

"Why am I going to be "going out" this winter season."

"A certain black haired, green-eyed boy probably knows his way around New York during winter and would like to take a certain Blonde haired, grey-eyed girl." Silena said raising her eyebrows.

I couldn't help but blush. Right before Percy left, he and I became boyfriend and girlfriend after about five years.

"Fine. Only one day."

Silena squealed and Thalia rolled her eyes.

I wasn't ready for this.

**THE NEXT DAY- **

Chiron gave us his Olympus Visa Card, which literally bought anything (and notice that he gave it to me), and had Argo (**sorry if I spelt his name wrong)** drive us in the bus. Us three were dropped off at the closest mall to CHB. It was small but had all we needed.

"So first we are going into American Eagle, because that is such an Annabeth type store." Silena said clapping her hands.

I rolled my eyes. I had no idea what this store was, or if it even was my "type"." I followed behind the two as we walked into the country style store.

I have to give Silena props. I instantly fell in love with everything I saw. I picked up a sea-green sweater with a black skirt.

"You know what's interesting," Silena said facing me as I looked through other stuff. Silena, thought something was interesting? "You always wear green, or sea-green. Since, about two summers ago. You used to wear a greyish-pearl color. Is this because of Percy?" I was taken aback. I had never thought of that. I had started to wear green things. I wonder if Percy noticed. But of course Silena would.

"Umm, I don't know, I didn't really notice."

Silena smirked.

"He loves you. And don't forget that." Silena said popping away. That was an interesting moment with Silena. Huh.

After I had picked out a couple of outfits and tried them on, we checked out and left.

**THREE DAYS LATER-**

I sat, once again, on my bed doing work. Chiron had let the barrier to CHB snow. It was beautiful outside. The Stolls were throwing snowballs, while being brutally beat by Hephaestus boys who had built an extreme snowball contraption. I sighed. I had work to do. Then I heard footsteps outside my cabin door. It was easily heard against the fluffy snow. It was probably Malcom or one of my sisters or brothers. Thalia had gone with the hunters and were somewhere in Tennessee for the time. I felt so alone.

Then the mysterious footsteps were gone. That was strange. I made sure my knife was still right next to me. Then the door bust open. A cold wind blew through, into my cabin. Then, before I knew it, I was stolen off my bed. I was slung over somebody's back and was spinned around. I laughed and soon got insanely dizzy. Then I was sat down. Percy. He stood in front of me with his long black hair and his puppy dog sea green eyes. He wore a V-neck sweater thing and a pair of jeans. He also had on the funniest ear muffs. _Sally Jackson. _I was so over-joyed that I sprung up and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and spun my around again.

"What are you waiting for?!" he said, full of energy.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"There is snow on the ground and you are working inside! Annabeth Chase we are going to have fight to the death snowball fight! Be outside in five minutes or I'm coming in!" he yelled and flew out the door. I was too over joyed to think. I quickly slipped on a pair of black jeggings and a white cami. Then I pulled over the green sweater over my cami and I thought about what Silena had said. I put a scarf on and ear muffs and ran out. Percy was waiting for me. With a snowball.

"Perseus Jackson don't you dare!" but I was too late. One snowball turned into a camp wide snowball fight. I don't know what happened, but I ended up behind the same wall as Percy. We were quite the snowball team. Until we ran out of snowballs. He smiled and yelled "Duck!" and we took cover. We laid on our stomachs . He had an arm over my waist.

"So, how've you been. I hope you've done more than work." He yelled over the screaming of campers and the flying of snowballs.

"You know me Seaweed Brain. How's school. Any cute girls?" I smirked.

"Oh Wise Girl, not a single one." He pulled me on top of him and we laughed. Them we kissed, until the snowballs started to die down. He will always be my one and only Seaweed Brain.

After a couple minutes we pulled apart and laughed some more.

"So, tonight, you and I have a date with a certain carriage downtown." He said with a smirk.

I smiled, amazed at how right Silena was. "Well, you better pick me up at eight o'clock on the dot."

He jumped up and said, before he ran off, "Wear something pretty."

**LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER DINNER-**

"Did I tell you so, or did I tell you so?" Silena asked pinning up my hair. I was currently in the Athena cabin with Silena and all my brothers and sisters. As soon as Silena saw me, she knew. She wisked me away to my cabin right after dinner. She found the sweater and skirt I had picked out earlier this week and spent more than enough time on my makeup. She twirled my hair up into a bun, and pinned it in. She picked out a pair of boots I had laying around and turned me into a mirror.

"wow," I muttered. The sweater and skirt looked as nice as it did earlier. She had light make up on my face and my curls still curled, but were in a high bun. Around 7:50, she put a scarf finallt around my neck.

Then she whispered some tips in my ear. "Don't sneeze, or cough. Make sure to bat your eye lashes, but not too hard. When he wraps an arm around you, make sure to lean your head in. If he gives you a gift, don't say anything. Just kiss him. And above all, be yourself. That is what he fell for in the first place. Ok!" she said clapping her hands together, "You are ready to go!" At that moment there came a knock at the door. My heart stopped. Silena ran to answer it.

"Yes? What would you like, Jackson?"

"Umm, Silena? Is Annabeth there?"

"Oh you want Annabeth?" Silena said raising her eyebrows. Then she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you can come in."

He stepped in and stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped. I walked up to him and tapped his chin. "Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain, you'll catch flies."

He broke from his trance. He wrapped an arm around my waist and nodded in the direction of Silena and Malcom and the rest of my messed up family. "Silena. Malcom. Athenians." Then he walked me out. We walked through the snow to Argo. He nodded his eye covered head and led us out. It was about a five minute drive, and we were downtown. I did not know how Argo drove so fast. Percy walked out first and then gave me a hand to step down. Such a gentlemen. Right across the street, there was a red carriage and you wouldn't believe, who was pulling it. Blackjack. He neighed and nodded his head in our direction. Probaly saying something to Percy along the lines of _Yo Boss! Bring donuts? Ooo Annie! I miss you! You bring donuts? _I smiled. Percy helped me up into the carriage. As we sat down I noticed that our driver wasn't there. Well, I guess Blackjack knows the way.

Percy called out to Blackjack and he was off. We rode down the New York streets, lit by lantern. I hugged up to Percy.

"So, Wise Girl, any good statue designs of me for Olympus?"

I turned and punched him in the arm. He did his wimpy little 'Ow' sound like he always does. Except this time he kissed my cheek afterwards. I tried to escape him but he had his arms around me. I laughed as he kissed me multiple times on the cheek.

" What? Do you have a problem with this Wise Girl?" he said giving me the pouty face. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the lips. He knew just where my weak points were, as I knew his.

I put my head on his chest and he played with my fingers. He always invents a game with my fingers. He could literally sit there for hours on end.

"So how's school been at Goode?" I asked.

"Well," he said still messing with my fingers, "you might like to know that I read a book. Not school related or required reading."

"You did what?!" I said popping up.

"I read a book."

"Oh my gods Percy! What book? Wait, why didn't you tell me before you started? I could've given you a lot of book suggestions!"

He was shaking his head. "No, no, I couldn't. See this book, was let's say, not published. Malcom swore me to secrecy."

I was confused. Malcom? Secrecy?

"See, Annabeth, this book was written by Malcom. And he plans on getting it published, under a fake name of course. I am the first one to read it, and edit it. You want to know why?"

I nodded my head vigorously. Malcom had written a book and he asked Percy to read it before me?

"The name of this book is _The Lightning Thief." _

I nearly gasped. It all connected. Malcom, was, was, writing a book. In Percy's point of view.

"Wait, just one book?"

"He says he wants to make it a series. But he had me read _The Lightning Thief, _because I am his main character."

"Percy that's brilliant! Am I in it too?"

"Of course, Miss. You-Drool-In-Your-Sleep."

I smiled. That was the first thing I had said to Percy when he woke up in the infirmary.

"Wait, if he swore you to secrecy, why are you telling me this?"

"Because your Christmas present, or should I say, one of your early Christmas presents is this." He said pulling out a book from under the blanket. It had the worlds _The Lightning Thief _in gold lettering on the front and had a drawing of Percy with Riptide looking up at the Empire State Building. Right below it, it had _By Rick Riordan. _I was stunned. I brushed through the pages.

**Coming Next Fall:**

**Sea of Monsters**

**Part two of the five part Percy Jackson Series.**

I had tears in my eyes. Percy and I's adventures were going to be made into books. Books! Percy had his usual half grin on his face. I looked into his eyes. They were full of happiness and hope. I reached up and kissed him.

We laid down on the carriage cushion. He had one arm around me. I open the book to page 1. He pulled the blanket up over us. I began to read aloud.

**Chapter One: I Vaporize my Math Teacher. **

**I didn't want to be a half-blood. **

That was one of the best moments of my life. We laughed all night as we read through it. I almost cried again when Percy described me for the first time. Calling me a princess. Why did I ever cling to the fact that Luke might actually like me? Why did I think he wasn't a traitor? Why didn't I choose Percy right off the bat? It didn't matter now. Percy was here with me. And that was all that mattered, on this cool winter night in New York.

**Hey Guys! So I am going to add to this as it gets closer to Christmas, but for now, that is a simple sneak peek! Hope you like! R&R!**

**Annabeth: Really Gabrielle? You think Malcom was the one behind all this magic?**

**Me: Who else? It makes perfect since! He's been there the whole time, he is a side character but still there, AND he is the child of Athena. IT WAS MEANT TO BE!**

**Annabeth: Well, ok then, good night.**

**Me: Good Night!**


	2. Karaoke! P1

**OK FANDOMITES! Here is another part of many to this Christmas saga! If you have any ideas for me drop 'em in the box. R & R!**

"HELLO CAMPERS! Leo the Great here! I just would like to inform you that the Apollo cabin has a karaoke night planned for campfire tonight! Any group, duo, or single is aloud! Your Demigodishness and Peace Out!"

APOV

I am going to take my knife and slit that kid's throat. She was really tired of Leo's new speaker system.

I sat on my bunk with Dadelus's laptop. The demigod's had gotten back from kicking some serious Mother Nature butt. They have been back since summer. Hopefully, at the age of eighteen, they finally had some peace and quiet before the next Great Prophecy or War. She especially wanted more time with Percy. Speaking of Percy, where was he? By now, he should've bust through her door, and saved her from the dragon of work.

_Boom. Whoosh. _There he was. Standing at the doorway, with his hands on his hips.

"I have an idea!" he shouted.

"And what might that be?" I asked with a smile.

He hopped up on my bed and took my laptop. He started typing and then pulled up a page of lyrics. He turned it towards me with a half grin.

"Wait. I don't sing in front of crowds, and you know it!"

"Come on, Wise Girl. I'll be there with you! It'll be fun!" he seemed way to excited for this. I looked at the lyrics. It was a duet. It was a Christmas song.

"Don't we need to-" but he stopped me with a kiss.

"I knew you would say yes! Let's go!"

He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed so hard. We were almost out the door when I yelled, "Percy! We need the laptop!"

He spun me around and I almost hit my head on the door frame. I muttered "Seaweed Brain," under my breath. He let me hold the laptop as he ran through camp to his cabin. The snow kicked up behind his boots, but it didn't reach my face. I saw many of our close friends stop and stare as Percy flew by with me on his shoulder. Piper gave me a thumbs up. Leo shook his head. The Stolls tried to throw a snowball but it missed. Chiron smiled and shook his head. We bust through the door to his cabin and he flung me down on his bed.

"Ok, I think you are going to like this song."

He sat down next to me and I opened up the laptop on my lap. Before we started I reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

PiPOV

"We should do it. It wouldn't be too bad." I said as I held Jason's hand and walked through the snow. Camp Half-Blood was so beautiful during the winter. But I guess all of New York was. I looked up into Jason's eyes. They were so mesmerizing against the snow.

"If you want to do it, I am all for it." He said.

"Really?

"Yeah, of course, but I don't have any songs or anything. We really didn't celebrate Christmas at Camp Jupiter. I mean we gave presents and stuff, but not all this," he said motioning to the decorated trees, the snow on the ground and the Pegasus that somebody, most likely Percy, put red noses and antlers on. I myself did celebrate a small Christmas with my dad and grandpa. We would sing carols and pass around presents. My dad's chefs would make us cookies, and let me eat a spoonful of cookie dough. I missed that.

"I think I know a song." I said looking up at him. He smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, let's get to it then, better find some Apollos or something to play the song."

Hazel and Frank

Hazel was kicking through the snow alone. Since they had seized camp from Octavian and the enraged Romans, she missed Camp Jupiter. I mean Camp Half-Blood was beautiful and friendly and full of hearth, but Camp Jupiter was her home. She was heading towards the stables, where from now on, she spent most of her time. All of a sudden, something crashed into her behind her. Hazel fell face first into the snow. She turned over to see who or what knocked into her.

"Hazel! I'm so sorry! It wasn't me it was those bloody Stoll brothers. They made me slip on the ice. Gosh, I'm really sorry!"

I laughed seeing Frank's scared expression.

"Don't worry Frank, I'm alright," I said pushing myself up on to my elbows. He still looked almost ashamed that he ran into me. I smiled and shook my head. I put a hand under his chin.

"I'm alright. You know I'm not just a little girl."

I put his lips to mine and he took me in his arms, finally realizing that I wasn't hurt at all. He can be so funny sometimes. For such a tough, muscular body, he was such a softy. He helped me up out of the snow.

"So did you hear the announcement?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, who couldn't?"

He laughed. "Yeah someone needs to tell that kid stick a sock in it."

"I thought I saw Annabeth going over there with her knife earlier."

"So, are you up for it?" he asked turning towards me. I still had to look up to look into his brown eyes.

"You mean singing?" i asked slightly nervous. At Camp Jupiter, we really didn't sing. It's strange, but its not something we did.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sure, why not? Do you have a song in mind?"

"Umm, that's the only problem. I think we can swing by the Apollo cabin. They probably have an arsenal of Christmas music."

"Well, then let's go!" he smiled and took my hand. We only walked a couple feet in the direction of the Apollo cabin, when I slipped, tripping Frank along with me. We fell to the ice with a thud. I laughed along with Frank. I guess we were both pretty big klutzs.

After many failed attempts at getting up, we ended up crawling to the Apollo cabin. I bet it was quite a funny sight, to see Frank and I crawl our way through camp.

"What in living Hades are you two doing?" said Thalia who happened to be walking through at the time.

I looked at Frank and he nodded to me.

"We are approaching our prey!" I said shushing Thalia, and she gave us the 'what did you have for breakfast this morning' look. When she left Frank laughed.

"We are approaching our prey?"

"That's the first thing that came to my mind!"

"And we slipped on the ice didn't?"

I shook my head and started laughing. This was going to be an interesting Christmas.

**MEANWHILE-**

"Sadie! Do you have any mistletoe left?"

"Yeah I do Drew! Where do you want it?"

"We want one in the pavilion, a couple in the amphitheater, one in the sword fighting arena, and, hmm, put the rest in the pavilion. We need some love in there!"


	3. Karaoke! P2: Prep Time!

Percy and Annabeth

"Ok, I'll go first," I said looking down at my computer.

"Ok Wise Girl, but you better be ready!" said Percy who stood up.

He played the music, which for now was just an instrumental.

"I really can't stay,"

"But baby its cold outside,"

"I got to go away,"

"But baby its cold outside,"

I laughed. I loved the lyrics to the song. Percy got the bright idea to start dancing to the song. He pulled me off the bed and made me dance with him. With him. I put an arm around his neck and he took the other in my hand. He wrapped his other arm around my waist. Since last summer, he was taller than me. Eventually we finished the song and collapsed on the bed.

"Let's go get some hot chocolate!" Percy said popping right back up again.

"Fine, just give me a second." I said breathing hard.

"Nope! We are going now!" he said scooping me off the bed. He slung me over his shoulder and I shouted:

"No Percy! Not this again!" but I was too late. He busted out the door with me on his shoulder.

**About Twenty Minutes Later-**

Percy and I were sipping hot chocolate in the pavilion. We watched campers bustle around. At one point we saw Piper and another little girl from Aphrodite hanging up mistletoe in the pavilion.

Percy leaned over the table and whispered, "We're trapped. We will never get out of here alive!"

I giggled even though he was completely right. They hung mistletoe everywhere. I bet my money that Aphrodite will be the first to dinner tonight just to watch everyone fall in the mercy of holly. Then Piper came over to us.

"Hey Pipes," I said.

She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey Annabeth! What song are you guys singing?"

"How did you know we were singing in it?" asked Percy looking up from his hot chocolate. He had a chocolate mustache. I snickered, and I saw that Piper had smiled at the sight.

"Seriously? Of course you two would!"

"Well, we are singing Baby Its cold outside."

Piper gasped. "I love that song! Annabeth you have to come over to my cabin before campfire. I have the perfect dress for that!"

"Dress?"

Percy smirked.

"And you too Percy! I'll send someone over to your cabin! You guys are going to be the highlight of the night!" she squealed.

I looked at Percy in utter confusion.

"Wait! Piper! What are you and Jason singing?"

She was already gone

Piper and Jason

Just as Frank and Hazel were walking out, Piper and Jason were at the door.

"We needed help too." Jason said.

"Oh Hazel, good! Come to my cabin after dinner. Annabeth is coming too! I have the perfect dresses picked out. Don't forget!"

Hazel nodded and took Frank's hand and they walked/slipped away on the ice.

Jason turned to Piper and Piper just shook her head. They knocked on the door to the Apollo cabin. Will appeared. He shook his head.

"I knew you two would come. I already have a song picked out!"

He ushered them into the overheated cabin.

"Here, this is it." Will said pressing play on his computer.

After the song was over, Jason asked:

"But what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't dance."

"You guys are so strange. Are you saying you haven't danced to music before?"

Jason nodded his head. Piper giggled and shook her head.

"Well," Will said rubbing the back of his head, "my dad isn't the patron of dancing, so I think you need to see Percy on that."

"What? Poseidon isn't the patron of dancing."

"Yeah, but Percy is a boss dancer. He's got serious moves."

Jason laughed to himself. Of course Percy could dance.

Piper and him journeyed to the to the Poseidon cabin. Percy was listening to Christmas music. They knocked on the door and Percy came and answered it. He was in blackish jeans and a white polo. His hair looked half-combed.

"What you two up to?"

"Nothin' much. We need dance lessons."

Percy face palmed. Then someone called from inside.

"Hey Pipes! Hazel should be at your cabin. Frank is in hear already. Send Jason in!"

"Oh, Blaine is already here. We must of missed dinner. Strange. Oh well, I got to go!" Piper said quickly kissing Jason on the cheek, a slightly confused Jason.

Percy pulled him in. Frank was wearing the same thing as Percy, and was getting his hair brushed by Blaine, **(only boy-Aphrodite-name I could think of.) **who had helped them with their Halloween costumes, and who was also a friend of Piper's. Gods help us. Not another outfit.

After they were all three done, Blaine left to go tell Piper. Jason finally asked Percy for dance lessons again.

"So, Percy got any advice?"

"Dude, I hate Will. I can't dance. The first time I danced was when it was Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and I trying to save Nico and his sister from their school. Thalia forced Annabeth and I to dance. It was a disaster. I guess I've gotten a little better. Do what they do in the movies. Hand on the hip and hand in hand. Spin her around, but do not dip. I've tried and it doesn't go to well. Trust me. But otherwise you should be good."

Jason nodded, not understanding a thing Percy had told him.

Oh Gods this was going to be terrible.

Frank and Hazel

When they got to the door of the Apollo cabin, they helped each other up. Hazel pushing herself and then trying to pull Frank up. But when Frank got up she slipped and fell again. Frank wrapped and arm around her and pulled her up. Then they knocked on the door to the Apollo cabin. Will Solace answered it.

"Hey guys! I know just what you need. Come in."

As soon as Frank and Hazel came in, it was way too hot to wear winter clothing. It felt like summer in the Apollo cabin. Will led them over to a small machine in the corner. It had a small pad that was connected to a computer, that had _Itunes _on it.

"So, the Hephaestus cabin created this for us. It reads your pulse rate and sets a song to your wanting. Even if you don't know what it is. Since there are two of you, you put the girl's hand first and then the boys on top. It's pretty hot" (**A/N: Notice how I said hot not cool! TeeHeeHee!).**

Will sat down in the chair and motioned for us to come over.

"So Hazel, put your hand down on their and then Frank put your hand on top of hers."

They blushed when Frank laid his hand on top of hers, his being about twice the size. Will rolled his eyes. He pressed a button and the machine scanned their hands and the Itunes seemed to search itself. Will typed Christmas in the top left-hand corner of the screen. Frank rubbed the back of Hazel's hand as they waited.

All of a sudden, the computer made a 'bing' sound. Will told them they could take their hands off of it, but Frank held Hazel's hand afterward. Will pressed play on the song.

"Wow," Hazel whispered. It was perfect.

Annabeth

After the whole Halloween fiasco, which I never forgave Piper for, I will always be nervous when giving my will to Piper. Don't make me go over the story again. (**Just read the fanfic) **So you can imagine, I was beyond nervous. I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door. A girl, I think by the name of Sadie, answered the door. She looked almost thirteen, but with all the makeup, I would say more like sixteen.

"Hi, Sadie right? May I come in?"

"Sades, can you let Annie in?"

"Yup Piper! She's here!"

Sadie smiled at me and let me through the door. Hazel was sitting on Piper's bed, and Piper was walking out of the bathroom putting an earring in. She was wearing a white sweater dress and black tights. She wore boots, and black gloves. Her hair was brushed and put in a side pony. She had a smile on her face when she saw me.

"Annabeth! Wonderful you're here!" she said clapping her hands together.

Piper laid out two dresses. One, that I bet was Hazels was the small green dress. I'm pretty sure, I knew which dress was mine. Piper whisked me off to the bathroom. I slipped on the dress and she zipped it up. Instead of doing anything specific with my hair, she stuffed it up into a black hat. Strange, I'll just have to see what happens with that. She sat me down and Sadie came again.

"Ok Sadie, you know what to do!"

After about five minutes Sadie stepped back and called for Piper who was helping Hazel get ready. Piper came over and leaned in to observe me. I bet I looked scared. Piper turned and towards Sadie.  
"Nice job! Absolutely Brilliant!"

Piper handed me black shoes with slight heels. Percy had definitely sprouted above me at the beginning of the summer, so the shoes shouldn't be a problem.

Quickly, Piper pushed me off my seat to the wall mirror. I was a little taken a back. I had on a red dress, that tightened to my body, and went down to low thigh. The straps went right over my shoulders. Under my black hat, my lips were the color of my dress. My eyes were lined with glittery gold eyeliner. I wouldn't be able to recognize myself it weren't for the one blonde curl that escaped my hat. I blinked once and then twice. I was amazed at the complete transformation.

Then Hazel came out. She had one the green dress that went down to her ankle. She wore white gloves, and a small sterling silver necklace that she got from Frank for their three month anniversary. But the most amazing part was her hair. It was straight. Like actually straight; straighter than my hair would ever be. It was amazing. She turned to look at us, and all of a sudden she looked three years older. She was a little bit younger than me, but it looked as if she were a couple years older than me. She had her hand on her arm and hung her head shyly. I smiled.

"Wow! Hazel, when was your last birthday?"

She laughed. Then came Leo. Ugh.

"HELLO FELLOW CAMPERS! CAMPFIRE IS STARTING NOW! Don't forget to bring you singing voices! GET PUMPED! ALL YOUR DEMIGODISHNESS AND PEACE OUT!"


	4. Karaoke! P3:But Baby! It's Cold Outside!

I let out a sigh along with everyone in the cabin. Everyone was tired of Leo. Piper grabbed my hand and Hazel's hand and dragged us out the door. We walked out the door. Piper sat us at the top of the amphitheater, so no one would see us. But I don't think anyone recognized us. Jason said hi to Piper and then pointed at us, and Piper just shook her head. Jason seemed to ignore it. Hazel and I just tried to keep our heads down. Percy walked right by me. I laughed to myself. Frank looked at Hazel, smiled, and walked away. I think he recognized her, but how? That's amazing that he could recognize her. Percy was looking around for me. He looked dumb struck. Seaweed Brain, I muttered. Hazel looked at me and whispered, "He is, isn't he?" I laughed. She smiled. Piper stood up and whispered something in Percy's here and he nodded looking slightly disappointed. I smiled under my hat, wondering what Piper told him.

"OK GUYS! Drew is up first."

Drew's performance, was terrible. Even though she had changed since the beginning of summer, she still had it in her. I'm not going to even explain what they were wearing or how they danced, because I would be ashamed if I explained it. All I will say is she sang Santa Baby.

"OK! Umm, Drew that rocked! Next up is, let's see. Ooo, our favorite couple, Percy and Annabeth!"

Everyone clapped. Percy stood up and walked to the side of the stage. I stood up and walked to the other side. When Percy saw, he lit up. I smiled. He had on a white polo and a black blazer. His hair was the same way it had been when I left him. And the song started.

I walked up on stage, feeling a tad bit nervous. It's not like I got up in and sang in front of everyone all the time.

_I really can't stay  
(But baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(But baby, it's cold outside)_

Percy came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

_This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

He turned me around and held my hands and looked me in the eyes. He had a beautiful sparkle in his eye.

_My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)_

I walked away from him, and he watched me.

_My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fireplace roar)_

_So really I'd better scurry  
(Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more  
(Put some records on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink?  
(No cabs to be had out there)_

He got close and I turned away playfully.

_I wish I knew how  
(Your eyes are like starlight)_

He walked up to me and put his finger under my chin. And propped my head up.

_To break this spell  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

That's what surprised me most. He knew right when to pull the hat off my head and let my curls poor onto my shoulders. I heard some people gasp.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
(Mind if I move in closer?)_

I walked away and shook my finger at him. He smiled his half smile. This was so fun.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

And I shrugged my shoulders and gave away. He wrapped his arms around me and I melted into him. We swayed to the song.

_I really can't stay  
(Baby, don't hold out)  
Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go  
(But baby, it's cold outside)  
The answer is no  
(But baby, it's cold outside)_

And I twirled away. And we sung the last line. Together. And then took a bow. Everyone stood up and clapped their hands. I felt my face getting hot. I hope I wasn't the color of my lips. Percy pulled me into him and kissed me on the cheek. Now I was definitely the color of my dress.

Percy walked me off stage. We took a seat on the edge next to Frank. Percy let me sit on his lap. And I was completely fine with it.

"I didn't recognize you, you look amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"I didn't recognize myself. Once again, Piper." I said pointing up to her. She noticed and gave me a thumbs. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm glad it didn't have anything to do with you-know-what." I said looking at Percy who was amused at what I was referring to. **(Halloween Fanfic I wrote). **

"Well, I think I like this dress the best so far. And the hat was a nice touch."

I laughed and leaned into him.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

"You know well it isn't Christmas yet Wise Girl. But hey, Merry Christmas."

I giggled. I pecked him quickly on the lips. He eventually let me sit on the bench, and we watched the next performance.


	5. Karaoke! P4: I Want You For Christmas

Frank and Hazel

I loved watching Percy and Annabeth. They had such a beautiful, unique relationship. They loved each other, so much.

"Always loved, Percy and Annabeth. Next up is… The Stolls! Wait, and Leo?"

This was going to be interesting. The Stolls and Leo lined up on stage. The thing was they were all wearing Leo's signature look; suspenders and a white long sleeve shirt. They all were wearing jeans and had suspenders over a white short-sleeve shirt. Travis flicked his finger at Will and they all turned around. The music started. Travis turned around and faced the audience and sang.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Connor turned around and sang.

Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace

Then Leo turned around and sang.  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
And They joined together.

More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

Travis:I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Connor:Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
Leo:I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
All:Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Just watching them made me laugh. I looked down a couple rows and Katie, a girl I had first met when we came back from war, was blushing extremely hard. I then noticed that every time Travis sang, he would look at Katie. And every time they would point to the audience at 'All I want for Christmas is you', Travis pointed at Katie. I smiled. How cute.

I smiled and looked down. Piper looked at me.

"What are you looking at?"

I pointed at Katie and then at Travis. Piper caught on quick. She smiled and then her face lit up.

They ended the song and walked up to take a seat. Travis sat next to Katie. I saw Katie's hand slip into Travis's. He looked down at their hands and then looked up at Katie. She smiled and looked ahead at the stage.

"ALRIGHT! NICE JOB GUYS! Looks Leo has joined the trouble makers crew. Watch yourself Leo!" Will said winking at Leo.

"NEXT UP! Let's see, FRANK AND HAZEL."

**SMALL CHAPTER. CLIFFHANGER. I LEAVE YOU HANGING! HOPEFULLY POST MORE LATER ON THIS EVENING. ALL DEMIGODISHNESS AND PEACE OUT. **


	6. Karaoke! P5: I'll Be Home For Christmas

"NEXT UP! Let's see, FRANK AND HAZEL."

I was just about to get up and walk to the stage when Frank was at my side. He bowed.

"My lady," he said. I smiled and probably blushed. He took my hand and led me down the middle steps of the amphitheater. I heard a few mummers from the crowd.

'Is that Hazel? It better be.'

'What in Hades did she do to her hair?'

'How do you go from that much hair, to that much hair?'

'Aphrodite got her!'

I felt my cheeks getting hot, but hey that was literally every moment of my life. Especially around Frank.

He helped me onto the stage. We sat on the edge of the stag, because, well, we don't dance. With Frank being about twice my size and us being both pretty clumsy. And, plus, just to add, he can practically pick me up. I mean, Percy can pick up Annabeth, but not like Frank and me. Frank can practically pick me up like I'm a small child. But I'm fine with it. He loves me, and I love him; that's all that matters.

He sat on the end of the stage next to me. He wore the same thing as Percy; a black blazer and a white shirt. My dress trailed off the stage. It was long and went down to my ankles. Will gave us the cue and played the song. We made sure it was short and simple before we decided to preform it. Frank sang first.

I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you

I smiled when he took my hands. He was no child of Apollo, but gods, it was great to hear him sing. And then I remembered, that I was on stage too. And it was my turn.

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Then we sung together, and wow, hey, I don't sound half bad.  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams

Everyone clapped. I tried my best not to look up at the campers that sat in the audience, for fear I might faint or something. I did sneak a glance up at Annabeth, and she gave me a thumbs up and Piper did the wink and the 'nice job' sign. It was very sweet moment. Frank helped me down from the stage and took my hand. I saw some Aphrodites fanning their faces like they were…jealous? Ha, I had a better relationship then many Aphrodite kids and I was a child of Pluto or Hades; whatever you want to call it. We Hades kids even have a soft spot.


	7. Karaoke!: A Finale But not the end!

We sat back down at the top next to Piper. She shook her head with a smile.

"Un, un," she said standing up and spreading her hands out, "I'm leaving this love-fest!"

She walked down and sat next to Jason and Percy. Jason wrapped an arm around her.

Frank looked down at me.

'Have fun?' he said with his cute half smirk.

I nodded and he bent down and kissed my head. He wrapped an arm around my waist and slid me down the bench next to him. I smiled and snuggled against him. I was a New Orleans girl, and the cold was really getting to me. Piper didn't give me anything to wear over my shoulders. I was probably shaking but I couldn't feel it. My shoulders were extremely numb. But when Frank wrapped his arm around me and I laid on his chest, and it brought the heat back into me.

'You must be cold, huh?' he whispered into my ear. I looked up and nodded.

He took off his blazer, and put it over my shoulders. He only wore a short sleeve white shirt.

'Wait, aren't you cold?' I asked slightly concerned.

'It's alright' he said looking ahead. Then he looked down at me and smiled. 'I'm Canadian.'

I laughed and took his cheek in my hand. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

The last performance of the night was Jason and Piper. They sung Merry Christmas Darling. They still had a strange mixed up relationship. It'll probably take a while before they get a tad bit more comfortable with each other. Everyone left that night. Frank walked Hazel to the Hades cabin and dreaded going back to the blood thirsty cabin. Hazel hugged him and he sighed. He turned around when Hazel grabbed him by the hand.

'Stay,' she said. That simple word made Frank's spirit brighten. They stayed up in the Hades cabin talking about past Christmases and great holiday memories. We compared hand sizes but that was obvious. He could curl his fingers over mine. Then I pulled out my sketch book from under my cot. They looked through them book. After that, Frank laid down in Hazel's lap and played with her hair. They slowly fell asleep.

Percy and Annabeth collapsed onto Percy's bed laughing.

'Percy I had so much fun! Thank you so much for making me do it!'

He laughed at her. She laughed at him.

'You are welcome , Wise Girl.' He said rolling over to face her. Her gold curls spread out over the bed. Her red lips still matched her dress, but Percy didn't know if that was lipstick, or the cold. He'll probably find out soon. She propped herself on her elbows and kissed Percy, and got up to leave. Percy couldn't help but watch her hips move in that slim fit dress. She turned around at the last moment to whisper, 'Night, Percy.' But he won't let her get away that fast. He grabbed her wrist before she could slip out. She didn't resist. He pulled her close. She had to look up to see his sea-green eyes.

'Stay, just this once.' He whispered.

'Why not she said reaching up to kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She slid off his blazer and he led her over to his bed. They laid down on the bed. Intertwined with each other. He kissed her neck gently. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. She sat up and looked down at him.

'You know we have to wait. We are going to get an apartment and go to college,' she laid down next to him on his bed. He smiled. She was always planning.

'You are still ready for this right?' she said rolling over on her stomach propping herself up on her elbows. She should really pull up that.

'I've never been more sure of anything in my life,' he said with confidence.

She smiled and kissed him.

'Good because you can't back out now!'

He laughed as she rolled on top of him. She kissed him once more than got up to leave. Right before she could leave he said,

'But baby, its cold outside.'

She smirked and replied, 'Percy, don't try that one on me!'

He smirked and watched her leave.


End file.
